Lurking in the Shadows
by cyang227
Summary: The Digidestined family just got a little bigger. Enter Alice, a rather strange girl and future holder of the Crest of Darkness. You can't blame the others for having doubts, because her story starts a bit different from the others…


Chapter 1

Summary:

The Digidestined family just got a little bigger. Enter Alice, a rather strange girl and future holder of the Crest of Darkness. You can't blame the others for having doubts, because her story starts a bit different from the others…

The sounds of happy children filled Alice's ears as the bus rumbled loudly down the road, sending the kids up and down in an undefined rhythm. The girl sat quietly, blue eyes scanning the outside world from her window.

At first glance, it would seem as if she were lost in thought… when in reality, it was quite the opposite. In fact, she was observing her surroundings… absorbing the unique characteristics of this new place like a sponge.

Alice Walker was no ordinary mortal. Truth to be told, she was only in this dimension to save it from the clutches of evil. She didn't expect to make friends, or even have regrets upon leaving. Of course, the future does not always go as planned, and history is not always kind to its subjects.

Alice's clan wasn't marked in any known events in _any_ type ofhistory, but they were feared by those who had heard the tales. They always operated in the shadows, in complete and utter darkness… and that was how they planned to stay for generations to come.

Nightfall Wolves. That's what the people of another dimension had named them, and the title stuck. Striking when darkness descended upon earth and howls rung, lost and broken, in the crisp air. Such was their description.

Though what many don't know is that the persons in this clan have a unique ability- traveling through the dimensions. These wolves work in the cover of black to protect these dimensions, for the destruction of one would surely lead to the universe's demise.

Alice was the best in these field missions, and she took pride in it. You needed an extreme amount of talent and dedication to reach the Elite rank, after all. She was the youngest known to achieve such a thing in her clan.

It was only a few years ago that she'd realized if she were to keep living a life of deceit, it would distort her being… she would fall to the _true_ darkness, one so pure and full of malice that even her clan avoided out of fear.

She _wanted_ to turn back. She wanted to run into the light and bathe herself in its warmth, instead of the harsh way of the wolves. Alice knew that if she were to halt herself, the dimensions would rip apart at the seams. The sacrifice of one was a small price to pay, yes?

But she couldn't continue. But she needed her lost soul. But she wanted to be of the _light_-

…-But it was already too late…

Back to the present. The bus screeched to a stop and Alice rubbed her eyes wearily, turning away from the glass for an instant. Thinking about the reality of her situation always made her depressed and upset, which was not a good thing if you were trying to act happy and carefree.

Alice shoved her hands in her pockets, eyes blank and distant. She had wanted to wear her cloak and usual attire, but her superiors had objected; saying that the most useful ability of their clan was to blend into a crowd.

In other words, she had sneakers, jeans, and a jacket. But that didn't stop her from draping the hood over her eyes to radiate a sense of insecurity.

As the bus chugged slowly forward once more, she began strategizing. Fate would happen as fate would happen, and she would just have to adjust. No questions.

'It shouldn't be that hard to act like a regular kid.' Alice thought, eyes fogging over at the thought of living another lie. So many shadows… so much secrecy. As was the fate of the Nightfall Wolves, and she made no effort to change it.

'I'll just pretend like I'm happy and nobody will even notice I'm here…'

"I can't find anywhere to sit!" A somewhat high voice broke through the mental barrier she'd cast over herself, making Alice's eyes widen slightly, startled. No one could crack her concentration like that. _No one_.

A voice belonging to an older boy reached her next. "It's fine, T.K… I'm sure one of the kids will let us sit with them."

"Well, okay… hey! Look over here, Matt!" Alice's lips parted slightly in bewilderment as a small child with a bright green hat donning his head popped up.

"'Scuse me, but can we sit with you? The bus is totally packed! I didn't know _this_ many kids were going to summer camp…"

"T.K…!" The owner of the other voice she'd heard earlier rushed over, spiky blond hair swaying in an effort to keep up with his motions. "Don't be so direct! You gotta be polite!"

"Oh, sorry, big brother!" T.K. turned back around to Alice, who was still staring at him in puzzlement. "Can we sit here? Pretty please?"

Her eyebrows arched slightly. The one she'd observed as 'Matt' said apologetically, "It's okay if you don't want any company, really. C'mon, T.K., let's find somewhere else to-"

"It's fine." A soft voice broke him off suddenly. Now it was Matt's turn to be confused as he turned to the girl.

Alice, rather perplexed at the words coming out of her own mouth, repeated hesitantly, "It's… fine. For you to sit… here."

She mentally slapped herself. 'You sound ridiculous.' She scolded in her mind, as T.K.'s face lit up.

"Really? Thanks!" He clambered onto the worn out leather seat, Alice unconsciously moving her brown messenger bag onto her lap to make room for him.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked anxiously. Alice paused, then flashed a small smile.

"Yes."

Matt was still unsure as he sat next to his little brother. "Well, okay… I'm Matt and this is T.K., if you haven't already noticed."

She nodded slightly. "… Alice."

"It's nice to meetchya, Alice!" T.K. said cheerily. The girl blinked slowly, then swiveled back around to gaze out the window once more.

The small boy frowned slightly. Matt noticed this, and tried to comfort his little brother. "Some people don't like to talk that much, T.K.. Best leave her alone, alright?"

"Okay…" He muttered. The minor setback did little to damper his mood, however, because he grinned radiantly.

"Summer camp is gonna be loads of fun! I hope we get to go fishing!"

"I'm sure we'll do that." Matt replied absentmindedly, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at Alice. Something about her… just put him on edge.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, T.K…" He trailed off, but brought himself back to reality. He smiled at his little brother and pat his green covered head. "Yeah. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Yay! This'll be the best summer ever!" T.K. pumped his fist in the air. Matt chuckled slightly at the small boy's antics, but his gaze traveled back to Alice.

'Something…' His eyes narrowed slightly. 'Something… strange…'

Alice, of course, felt those cobalt blue eyes. She sat unmoving, dread creeping up her spine.

'So…' She closed her eyes.

'It has begun yet again…'


End file.
